Chouchou
|affiliation = Hocker |occupation = Pet, Pet Shop Keeper |height = 40 cm (1'4") |age = 12 (debut) 14 (after timeskip) |birth = November 22nd |residence = Orange Town |jva = Chieko Aratashi |4kids eva = Unknown |Funi eva = Christopher Bevins |colorscheme = OrangeTownColors |switch = manga post }} Chouchou is a white dog from Orange Town who guards a pet shop, day and night, unmoving, because the shop belonged to his deceased owner, Hocker. After the timeskip, he owns a pet food shop. He is classified as a Type B creature, "Small Friendly". He is an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates during the Orange Town Arc. Appearance Chouchou is a simple small white dog that often has its tongue out and has short ears, thin white fur, and beady black eyes. After the timeskip during the opening of his new store, he wore a black bow-tie. Personality Chouchou is a very loyal dog, protecting his master's pet shop with his own life, and refusing to move from the spot despite the danger. He also assisted the Straw Hat Pirates in escaping from the townspeople who misunderstood their intentions, as being grateful for helping him. Abilities and Powers Despite being just a regular dog, Chouchou is shown to be very tough, being capable of taking several hits from Richie, a relatively large lion. History Past When Hocker left one day for the doctor, he entrusted his pet shop to Chouchou. Hocker eventually died of an unknown illness, and never returned. Deep down, Chouchou knew his master died, but refused to move from the shop, adamant in protecting it. The shop became the dog's treasure. Even when the Buggy Pirates attacked the town and the rest of the townspeople fled to a refuge on the outskirts, Chouchou continuously refused to budge. Mayor Boodle would come from time-to-time to feed Chouchou, as well as try to convince him to go to the refuge. Orange Town Arc When first meeting Luffy, Chouchou swallowed the key to the cage Luffy was in at the time to which he was half-strangled by Luffy trying to get the key back. Then Mohji and Richie started to search for Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. When Richie spotted the pet shop, they went towards it to get a quick snack. Chouchou fought against Richie to defend the shop, but was defeated. In the end, he could only watch his master's pet shop burn to the ground. Luffy, out of his cage thanks to Richie, saw how sad the dog was for the loss of his only treasure, and defeated Mohji and Richie as retribution for Chouchou. After the battle, Luffy presented Chouchou with a bag of dog food, the last one from his master's shop. Chouchou left the town then and head to the refuge set up by the townspeople. Chouchou later helped the trio escape from the angry townspeople after Luffy revealed that he was the one who incapacitated the mayor, as well as revealing that he was a pirate. Chouchou was then seen biting Mohji on his rear end while the citizens chased out the remaining Buggy Pirates. From the Decks of the World After two years, Chouchou was seen having a grand opening of his giant pet food shop alongside the mayor of Orange Town. Merchandise Video Games Playable Characters *Grand Line Dream Adventure Log Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) *One Piece Treasure Cruise Trivia *Chouchou's unwavering faithfulness to his master is based on the concept of a faithful dog remaining loyal to their master despite their master's death. This concept is commonly seen in various multimedia and was made famous by the devotion of real life dogs like Hachikō and Greyfriars Bobby. *Chouchou's favorite food is dog food. External Links *Hachikō – Wikipedia article about a famous Japanese dog who was loyal even after his master's death like Chouchou. *Greyfriars Bobby – Wikipedia article about a famous Scottish dog who was loyal even after his master's death like Chouchou. References Site Navigation ca:Chouchou fr:Chouchou it:Shushu id:Shushu ru:Шушу pl:Shushu Category:Orange Town Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pets